Fate's Destiny
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: A drunken teenager accidentilly involves herself with chemists concocting potions for time and space travel, she finds herself in Middle-earth and with faults to her name. When the Elves cast her out, she is forced to fight for her life and find what fate


A/N: So I've had this idea knocking against my forehead for a couple months—since I had this strange dream. Anyway, I have no expectations for this story, which is something I rarely do. No outline…nothing, nada. So leave a review with what you think. Predictions, ideas, criticism, compliments…your feedback will fuel the story.

A/N (P.S): The tense and voice of the story will change with upcoming chapters.

Prologue: So It Begins…

My recollection of that night is vague to say the least. Had I known my life would take such a drastic turn I might not have drunk as much as I had, but that's doubtful. The grief that consumed my mind was beyond caring. If this life would die and another created, so be it. Anything was better than the hellhole I was living in now.

Let's just say the scene I woke up to was less than savory.

Before I get into that, let me first get you to understand how I got there, even though the events are still unclear to me. The amount of alcohol I had consumed became unknown after three straight shots of vodka and enough empty beer bottles to solidly crack the head of each blonde my boyfriend slept with behind my back. I'm not even sure if the bartender could remember how many times I motioned for another. The point is, I already knew—or thought I knew—what I had coming for myself in the morning: one hell of a hangover and a bit of piece with moving on—and I thought I might as well drink everything I could handle before I returned to my anti-alcoholic way of life.

I remember ordering a final shot of scotch, intending it to be my last of the night. A man stepped up beside my barstool and a quiet conversation between him and the bartender ensued. The bartender turned and grabbed a bottle from a shelf, sliding its contents in a shot glass across the bar to the man.

As we probably all know, drunks do stupid things, and I can't tell you why I grabbed the glass. Maybe it was anger that he was served before me or perhaps I thought it was my shot glass. I know, though, that if I had seen the large amount of cash that changed hands over that single glass I would have at least paused before acting. Then again, if I had noticed the expressions on the two men's faces when I threw back the glass and let the liquid slide down my throat I would have been worried about by well-being.

I vaguely remembered the drink tasting like nothing I had ever tasted and while contemplating whether this was a good or bad thing, I vaguely remember something about an antidote and the man behind the counter fumbling for contents. I shrugged off my musings as it simply been the combination of drinks I'd consumed. The following events were even hazier. I recall a man grabbing me. Police. Arrest for harassment. Then I found myself walking from the bar several minutes later. That was before everything went black.

I must have caused quite the havoc in my drunken state and damn the gods or Valar or whoever it was that decided my fate no longer rested on Earth for not allowing me to arrive unconscious to my new home. I might have gotten away with a Mary-Sue life, married a drop-dead gorgeous hunk of an Elf who professed undying love to me, and lived happily ever after.

If only my semi-conscious sins could be undone.

It seems whatever act I committed to the oh-so-wise elves was unforgivable and they decided an intoxicated human female was not something they wanted to put up with.

Which is what led to me being rudely awoken and staring into the eyes of the biggest spider I have ever seen in my life.

A/N: So now you know where and precisely when. Trust me when I say that the next chapter will be not only amusing, informative, and full of interesting action, but a plot will begin to form. Want to input your ideas? Click the blue button. Thanks for reading!


End file.
